


Ruler

by nadiac869



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bendy Ruler, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiac869/pseuds/nadiac869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Larry oneshot about them trying to profess their love for each other :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed by this, i wrote it in class but i thought it was cute and its been getting good feedback everywhere else so... Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!

*Louis' POV*  
"I'm so confused!" I screamed throwing myself down on my bed. We had just come home from an interview where most of the fans were asking about 'Larry Stylinson.' I was having mixed reactions about these questions because all my life I have liked women but now… Harry was just… NO! I cannot be thinking these things about my best guy friend.

I suddenly sat up taking my phone out of my pocket. 1 NEW MESSAGE.  
'Mate, you all right? You went home pretty quickly. - Hazza Xx'  
I groaned and threw my phone at a wall in a burst of anger. I got up off my bed to retrieve my phone which now had several tiny cracks through the screen. I groaned again regretting my decision to launch the phone when it beeped again. 1 NEW MESSAGE.  
'Mate, you sure you're ok? You're not answering my texts? - Hazza Xx'  
Despite my earlier regrets, I threw my phone at the wall again, harder this time, and the phone completely shattered. He was driving me insane, all the x's at the end of texts, he was really pushing the 'Larry Stylinson' thing to the fans as well, always giving me kisses on the cheek. Oh how I wish those luscious pink lips were on mine instead of my cheek. I groaned again (A/N jeez I think he needs to stop groaning!), sliding down the wall, a tear streaming down my face. There was no way someone like Harry, straight as a ruler, Styles could love me like I love him.

I love him? Oh great, its true, I love my best friend in a 'more than best friends/brotherly' way. I'm doomed. FML. 

Note to self: buy a new phone.

*Harry's POV*  
Lou wasn't answering his phone. Was it something I did? He was being really distant during the interview and went straight home, declining Nando's, which he never would normally do.

The boys were slightly worried about him, me on the other hand, had gone past 'slightly worried.' To say I was worried was understatement, I was, to put it blankly, freaking out. Simon is really getting us to push the 'Larry Stylinson' thing so today in the interview we were being really close, which wasn't unusual, but Louis looked uncomfortable every time we touched in any kind of way. To say I was enjoying touching Louis in such a non-friendly, relationship type of way, was a bit unnerving. I got butterflies every time me and Lou touched, more than I have gotten with any other guy or girl, to say I was scared was strange because he was my best friend, let alone a guy.

"Harry? You alrigh'?" an Irish voice broke me from my thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm, um, err, going to check on Lou, he's not responding to my calls and texts," I told him, getting up to walk out of Nandos. Niall got up after me and followed me out of the store.  
"Mate, is there something bothering you?" he asked and I sighed.  
"I like him a lot more than I should Nialler," I told him.  
"You love him mate, everyone can see it except him and you. He loves you too, we all know," he told me and I gave him a disbelieving stare.  
"Its so hard Niall, I've never felt this way about anyone before. You're right," I said as realisation dawned on me, "I really do love him don’t i?"  
"Mate, go home, tell Lou how you feel, no-ones gonna disturb you," I hugged Niall then turned from him, jumped in my car and drove straight to Lou and I's flat.

***

"Lou? You here?" I shouted, walking into the flat. No answer. I walked through the kitchen and lounge, no sign of Lou. I walked through my bedroom and the bathroom connecting our room.

When I opened the door to Lou's room, the first thing I saw was Lou's shattered phone. I looked at his door and there he was, head in hands, tears streaming down his face. The image shattered me.  
"Oh Lou, what's wrong?" I asked him, rushing over to try and comfort him.  
"I can't do this anymore Harry, its so hard," he sobbed as I pulled him up onto his bed. It wasn't the statement that made me worried, it was the fact that he used my full name. We NEVER called each other by our full names unless something was seriously wrong, the last time was when El broke up with him.

"Louis, what's wrong? What can't you do anymore? What's too hard?" I questioned.  
"You don’t get it Haz, I love you!" he blubbered and I froze. He didn't mean that, he loved me as a friend, nothing more, nothing less, not like I loved him, that’s for sure.  
"I love you too Lou," I told him, desperately wishing that I could mean it in the way I actually felt.  
"No Harry, you don’t understand, I love you! I love you more than I should, you’re a guy, i'm a guy, your my best friend and your straight and I may have just realised i'm bi," he sobbed and I gave him a hug, my face lighting up.  
"I'm serious Lou, I love you too, so much that it physically scares me. I'm bi as well Lou, it just took me this long to realise it." When I looked up at Louis, I had, had enough, I leaned in and my rough lips on his soft ones, kissing him passionately.

*Louis' POV*  
Yeah, a bendy ruler. ;)


End file.
